


12 Days of Christmas

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas Cards, Christmas OTP Challenge, Crafts, Drawing, Fluff, Jensen is just too cute, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Painting, Schmoop, cuteness, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha was surprised when the first card came.<br/>The second was still unexpected.<br/>The third made him think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 Making christmas cards (well, I am indirectly writing about this so...)

1

On the first day of Christmas a card came for Misha. He was really surprised to receive anything, left alone a mysterious envelope with no return adress.  
Inside was a clearly handmade partridge cut out of felt glued to a card on which a tree top was painted. It was cartoony but also amazingly spot-on with pieces and threads of different colours composed to resemble a real bird plumage.

On the other side of the card Misha found a short note. It was printed out in a neat but not too fancy a font.

_You are simply perfect._

2

On the second day of Christmas exactly at the same time an envelope was given to him. He opened it and blinked rapidly seeing a pair of turtle doves drawn with pastels on a tree branch painted in the same way as the tree top on the previous card.

He turned the new card around and raised his brows at the sight of a writing in a familiar font.

_You are the most good-hearted man I know._

3

On the third day of Christmas Misha just squinted as he was given the next delivery.  
Three french hens in sanguine were looking at him from a tree branch. Misha immediately compared the cards and noticed that on the doves' one the trunk was on the right side and on the hens' on the left. When he placed the cards together they fitted as if the birds were sitting on the same tree. Moreover, the tree top from the first card also was a part of a composition when put above the two connected cards.

Misha cocked his head, wondering what the hell was happening when it hit him. The song he knew so well came to his mind and he laughed out loud. So that was what it was but... he still had no idea who was sending him those cards.  
Knowing what to expect he turned around the third card and read the sentence.

_You are the cutest human being I've ever met._

4

The fourth card came as no surprise. The colourful birds were created with sticky glitter, unbelievably lively in their glistening outfits.

_Seeing you smile is enough to make me happy._

5

The rings were undoubtfully made out of real gold. They were hanging on the tiniest hooks pinned to the card and Misha couldn't believe in the effort his secret admirer put into it. As he read the text on the other side he felt the warmth raising in his chest. Maybe he should have found all of this creepy but somehow... he had a good feeling or rather the best one.

_I would love to spend the rest of my life with you._

6

Misha giggled, looking at the geese made out of cotton. They were fluffy and cute.

_You have the most beautiful soul..._

7

The swans were shaped from real little white feathers.

_...and the most beautiful eyes._

8

The eight card was two times bigger, a whole level of the tree painted on it to fit eight curvy girls and smiling cows drawn with simple crayons.

_You are honestly one very attractive beast..._

9

The dancing ladies had their dresses and shoes sewn out of pink curtains and Misha marvelled at the tiny details of their attires. It also occured to him that soon the card would stop coming and he still had no idea who was doing all of this for him. He was afraid it could remain a secret forever.

_...but what counts the most is who you are inside._

10

This time the drawing was made with ballpoint pens and the jumping lords strangely resembled Prince Charles which made Misha chuckle.

_You are your unbelievable self._

11

Misha was stressed when he opened the eleventh envelope. Somehow the pipers made out of tiniest pieces of wood made him feel melancholic.

_Don't ever change._

12

His hands were shaking as he slowly slid the last card out. The twelve watercolor drummers weren't answering his questions so he inhaled deeply and saying a silent prayer under his breath, he turned the card around.

_I love you, Mish_

This time written by hand, a hand he knew all too well, the letters shaped in a way he would recognize everywhere. The card fell out of Misha's grip.  
He wanted to scream, cry and laugh at the same time but instead he reached for his phone with shaky hands and chose the number he knew by heart.

What he didn't expect was to hear a familiar ringtone from behind his door. He just threw his cell on the ground and yanked them open, surprising the man who was waiting right outside.  
"Jensen!" Misha's voice was trembling.  
"Mish..." Jensen looked scared and unsure. "Please, let me explain..."

But Misha didn't need any explanation. He just grabbed Jensen's hand and pulled him inside only to shut his mouth with a desperate kiss right after the door closed behind them. Tears of joy were streaming down his cheeks as Jensen embraced him to respond with equal passion, kissing him hungrily, sweetly and whispering the words of love against his needy lips.


End file.
